Anamnese
by Zusaky
Summary: Hidan viria a tornar-se apenas isso, um pequeno fragmento de sua memória.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>"Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo.<p>

Em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui.

Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo.

Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas."

Mais um rabisco apareceu no papel, transpassando o branco de maneira perdida e pesada; faltava pouco para a ponta do lápis quebrar. Um conjunto de palavras que surgiam de maneira acanhada, acomodadas entre as diversas vírgulas e algumas poucas reticências. E então, de súbito, as mãos gélidas fecharam o pequeno caderno. Dos lábios de Shikamaru, apenas um suspiro saiu.

Poucas palavras, então, apareceram em sua mente, as últimas que ele havia escrito outrora nas folhas amassadas.

— _Eu sei que você vai encontrar seu próprio caminho quando eu não estiver com você... _

Enquanto repetia as palavras a si mesmo, a voz em um tom entorpecido, não pôde impedir com que um sorriso se delineasse em seu rosto ao ser pego pela nostalgia que sempre lhe visitava nas noites solitárias. Estava se tornando rotineiro. A rotina, entretanto, era algo que Shikamaru apreciava.

Lembrou-se das madeixas platinadas, sempre com uma quantidade exagerada de gel, deixando-as penteadaspara trás. E as orbes roxas, ah, como as odiava... Os olhos de Hidan eram como o fogo. Não em sua tonalidade, mas na essência; devastadores, ferozes. Recordou-se de quando viu aquele jashinista pela primeira vez, em uma manhã gelada em que havia se oferecido para ajudar o professor Asuma com as aulas de recuperação individuais (ainda perguntava-se o porquê raios havia feito tal coisa). Com sua inteligência tremenda, era natural que procurasse algo para se ocupar, além de ficar fitando as nuvens, por mais que gostasse por demais apreciá-las.

Se pudesse classificar Hidan em uma palavra, seria _infantil_. Ele mais parecia uma criança, daquelas com os olhos demasiadamente expressivos, que acabavam rapidamente com a paciência de qualquer um em poucos minutos. Shikamaru pensava assim quando o viu ali, usando as folhas dos livros como pequenos aviões de papel. Eram impecáveis!

— Tch! Mas que baboseira... — resmungou Hidan, apoiando o rosto na mão, o lápis ainda jogado no canto da mesa. — Preciso mesmo terminar isso?

— Sim, precisa. — respondeu o Nara, bocejando em seguida. — Não é tão difícil falar sobre religiões, ora.

— Não abra a boca para falar absurdos. — Ele elevou a voz, deixando o descontentamento aparente. — Religião foi algo inventado por mercenários, um mero pretexto para conseguir dinheiro dessa gente boçal. Não vou escrever sobre isso.

O único som audível no recinto era o _tic tac_ dos relógios, e logo depois o rapaz dos cabelos alvos pegou, enfim, o lápis, escrevendo algumas poucas palavras. Não demorou muito e somente Shikamaru jazia na sala, em meios aos livros.

"_Jashin é a única divindade existente. Não preciso crer nessas porras de religiões para ter certeza de Sua existência." _

Era realmente uma pessoa interessante, mas também problemática, o Nara julgou, passando as mãos nos próprios cabelos escuros.

* * *

><p>Desde então, Shikamaru somente punha-se a observá-lo todos os dias, era algo que fazia parte de sua rotina. Hidan, café e nuvens. Era uma simetria perfeita para o moreno, mas o albino fazia com que ele se despedaçasse sucessivamente – não o tinha para si. Não entendia exatamente o que sentia, se era um fulgor de medo misturado com insegurança, ou talvez apenas um pouco de ansiedade. Ou seria insanidade? Não sabia.<p>

Encontravam-se somente nas aulas de recuperação, em meios a xingamentos, pela parte do jashinista, e repreensões, estas que sempre vinham do Nara. E, então, veio o contato de peles pela primeira vez, os arrepios incertos, o constrangimento, ah, Shikamaru quase enlouquecia com tamanho pudor de sua parte, uma vez que Hidan tinha uma mente deveras aberta para com aqueles tipos de coisas. O moreno abismava-se com a facilidade do outro de contar sobre suas noites, todas elas, com total minúcia.

Shikamaru só não estava ciente de que era o único a quem Hidan narrava tantas coisas, fossem elas relevantes ou não. Gostavam da companhia um do outro; a intimidade não demorou a chegar, junto das carícias, enquanto beijavam-se profunda e lentamente, hipnotizados um ao outro, com anseios para sentirem um ao outro. O resto do colégio, entretanto, não estava ciente de tal relação.

— Por que me olha tanto? — Indagou Shikamaru, os cotovelos postos de modo desajeitado sobre a mesa, a voz preguiçosa de sempre.

— Porque eu gosto. É difícil entender? — E franziu o cenho logo depois.

— Não sabia que você tinha esse lado, Hidan.

— Vá se foder.

Estar com Hidan lhe fazia sentir um aroma funesto rondar o ar; perdia-se, mas logo se encontrava novamente nos braços fortes do albino. Entretanto, detestava o fato de ser algo parecido com um "segundo plano", uma vez que sempre o via rodeado de garotas, mas tal sentimento de ciúme logo era substituído quando estava ao lado do jashinista. Shikamaru, certo dia, ponderou sobre a hipótese de estar preso a ele por meio de correntes invisíveis, simplesmente não conseguia deixá-lo. Odiava-se por isso, pensava em abandoná-lo, entretanto...

"_Não desista de mim"_, disse-lhe Hidan, em uma madrugada frienta em havia ido passar a noite na casa do amante.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru o conheceu em uma manhã fria. Perdeu-o em uma noite chuvosa.<p>

O rosto de Hidan estava ainda mais pálido, indiferente e sem nenhum daqueles sorrisos marotos que sempre lhe acompanhavam, os lábios entreabertos, como se a qualquer instante fosse vir dali uma de suas características piadinhas. Shikamaru sabia que nunca mais ouviria aquela voz que zombava de todos, sem medo algum, e que sempre repetia incansavelmente o nome de seu Deus. Detestava vê-lo ali, inerte, deitado em um caixão.

Não havia escutado direito sobre a morte do rapaz, as palavras não chegavam até sua mente agora tomada pelo ceticismo, apenas prestou atenção nas últimas palavras que o policial lhe disse. Quando encontraram Hidan, em um beco fétido e já abandonado, apenas um pedaço amassado de papel estava embrulhado em sua mão, este dizia: "Eu sei que você encontrará seu próprio caminho quando eu não estiver com você, Shikamaru."

Era também algo irônico, Shikamaru divagou. No final, foi Hidan quem havia desistido não só de si – sem motivos aparentes –, mas também do moreno.

Os devaneios se foram; Shikamaru voltava à realidade de seu quarto, iluminado apenas por uma fraca luz por sobre a cômoda. Abriu novamente o caderno, encontrando a última sentença escrita, aquilo que Hidan havia lhe dito através de um pedaço de papel. Um sorriso fraco pendeu em seu rosto, doía saber que tudo o que ali estava escrito não passava de meras lembranças, ou ocasiões que teriam ocorrido apenas em sua mente não mais repleta de sensatez, como assim o era antes.

Nunca foi capaz de negar que sentia falta daqueles olhos profundamente irritantes – nunca conseguiu decifrá-los por inteiro –, ou o jeito desleixado de como ele acendia e segurava mais um daqueles malditos cigarros. Idealizava momentos, imaginava diálogos e deleitava-se com tais pensamentos profanos.

"_Não estou louco"_, pensava, _"apenas um pouco perdido"._

Ah, mesmo com sua inteligência, Shikamaru não percebeu que estava afundando na sua própria psicose.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim<strong>

Presente (atrasado) de aniversário para o Raphael, 'padre' que mais surta comigo no msn, rs. A oneshot ficou pequena e... Bem, faz algum tempo que eu não escrevo nada desse estilo, sem um toque de sobrenatural e com a escrita mais leve. Nem queria postar aqui, é seu shipper favorito e eu acho que estraguei-o. De qualquer forma, espero que entenda a one e que goste também.

A frase "_Eu sei que você vai encontrar seu próprio caminho quando eu não estiver com você" _pertence à música Fiction, do A7X. E o trecho inicial é da música Memories, do Within Temptation.


End file.
